Amigos con derecho
by satanslittlesis
Summary: Cuatro amigos de la infancia. Freddy. Chica. Bonnie. Foxy. Los cuatro habían obtenido un lugar en la misma universidad aunque en distintas facultades. Eso no impidió que vivieran juntos las aventuras como solían hacer de pequeños, ya que como Freddy y Foxy eran los mayores, se habían encargado de comprar una casa pequeña para los 4. Quién diría que un "simple trato" cambiaría todo.
1. Capítulo 1

Apenas llevaban una semana viviendo los cuatro juntos y la casa era un total desastre:

•Una sala con dos muebles llenos de hojas, libretas, lápices, bolas de papel y algunos otros objetos así.

•Una cocina realmente básica, con un frigorífico casi vacío, una estufa pequeña, una alacena con algunos paquetes de cereal y galletas y un microondas con dos rebanadas de pizza dentro de él, que eran las sobras de la cena de ayer.

•Un comedor con cuatro sillas simples y de madera. En la mesa había algunos vasos medio vacíos y más papeles y lapiceros.

•Un baño sumamente limpio, raro de la casa, ya que Chica era realmente minuciosa en ese aspecto, al igual que Bonnie.

•Unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso en las cuales habían algunas latas vacías de bebidas energizantes, por parte de Foxy y Freddy.

•Un pequeño pasillo el cual dejaba ver las puertas de cuatro pequeñas habitaciones, que no tenían baño propio, cada una ordenada y estilizada de acuerdo al dueño de ésta.

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana cuando cuatro despertadores sonaron prácticamente al unísono con diferentes canciones.

—¡Estúpida universidad!—un grito de Chica resonó en toda la casa el cual logró lo que ningún despertador había logrado hasta el momento, despertar a Freddy.

Los cuatro, somnolientos, salieron de sus habitaciones.

»Pido el baño primero—volvió a hablar la rubia mientras veía a sus tres amigos asentir sin problemas para después volver a entrar a sus habitaciones.

La menor entró a su cuarto tomando una toalla, ropa interior, unos jeans capri de mezclilla, algo rasgados y pálidos, una blusa blanca de tirantes, una blusa de botones amarilla a cuadros y unos converse negros.

Bajó las escaleras con sumo cuidado para no pisar algo que pudiese herirla y, rápidamente, entró al baño.

No tardó mucho en ducharse, como siempre. Se colocó la ropa, dejando la blusa de botones abierta.

Se cepilló los dientes y salió del baño con su ropa sucia y la toalla para volver a entrar a su habitación, no sin antes haber avisado que el baño ya estaba libre.

El siguiente fue Bonnie ya que al parecer, los otros dos se habían vuelto a dormir.

Al acabar, se puso unos jeans ajustados de mezclilla, una camisa roja sin estampados de cuello V, un suéter negro un poco grande con el estampado de una guitarra eléctrica roja, similar a la que tenía guardada en su habitación, y unos converse rojos.

Se vió al espejo y sonrió, algo le faltaba. Buscó entre los bolsillos del pantalón y encontró su muy preciada liga roja, con la cual, ató su cabello en una coleta baja, dejando que algunos mechones se escapasen y cayesen por su frente y delante de sus orejas.

—Listo—habló para si mismo después de haberse lavado los dientes y recogido todas sus cosas del baño para después salir tranquilamente de ahí.

Entró a su habitación y dejó la ropa sucia en un cesto en una esquina del lugar.

Se dirigió a su cama y comenzó a arreglarla. Al finalizar, dejó su muy amado peluche, de un conejo morado, en medio de sus dos almohadas con funda lila.

Tomó su mochila, revisó que todo estuviera en orden, la limpió un poco sacando algunos papeles ya arrugados y no tan importantes y salió encontrándose en el pasillo con un Foxy recién bañado, usando solamente un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado. Su pecho estaba descubierto y algunas gotitas de agua le recorrían desde el cuello hasta el abdomen. Su cabello estaba mojado haciéndolo ver más sexy aún, a la vista del pelimorado.

El menor se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente, mientras un gran sonrojo se abría paso en su rostro.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—preguntó el otro de manera un tanto seductora haciendo al más bajo reaccionar.

—N~n~no—Bonnie se enojó consigo mismo al tartamudear y en seguida bajó la mirada—b~bueno, n~no te ves m~al p~pero...—se quedó sin argumentos y no sabía muy bien porqué había dicho eso, haciendo al pelirrojo sonreír.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—el mayor se acercó peligrosamente a Bonnie aprisionándolo en el final del pasillo—parece que sí, ¿eh, Bonnie?—había puesto sus brazos a los costados del menor haciéndole imposible apartarse. Estaban a escasos centímetros.

—F~Foxy, p~por favor—Bonnie estaba más que nervioso y sonrojado, aunque no lo podía negar, le excitaba un poco ver a Foxy así, él siempre le había resultado jodidamente atractivo—d~déjame ir.

Se revolvió intentando salir de esa pequeña cárcel pero no obtuvo ninguna señal de mejoría a la situación.

El zorro fingió pensarlo.

—No—si bien a Bonnie le parecía atractivo el mayor, Foxy, en su lugar, se la pasaba pensando en cómo podría tener al chico de orbes rubí debajo de él gimiendo y gritando a todo pulmón su nombre.

En eso, Chica salió de su habitación al igual que Freddy, pero ninguno los volteó a ver ya que ambos iban en su mundo y con auriculares, aunque Freddy se iba a bañar apenas, ya estaba feliz y completamente despierto.

Bonnie maldijo entre dientes a sus amigos al ver cómo los ignoraban y bajaban las escaleras. Tiró su mochila al suelo sin darse cuenta.

»A ver, conejito—ese apodo le hizo estremecer, antes, el escucharlo de sus labios le hubiera hecho reír pero ahora, ahora le excitaba—no pienso hacerte nada que tú no quieras.

El menor estaba más rojo, y su labio inferior temblaba levemente mientras veía al zorro sonreír malicioso.

El mayor se dirigió al blanquecino cuello del otro y le besó tiernamente, haciendo que Bonnie dejara escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Siguió besándole de esa manera, aunque cada vez iba ascendiendo hacia la boca ajena y, al llegar a sus labios, le besó lleno de lujuria, deseo y desesperación, cosa que extrañó al menor, aunque correspondió el beso.

En un pequeño momento de distracción, Foxy introdujo su lengua prolongando el beso y explorando la boca del menor. Ambas lenguas se movían, una con mayor desesperación que la otra.

Bonnie comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba y, justo cuando empezó a sofocarse, el pelirrojo se apartó viéndolo de manera perversa, jadeando un poco a comparación de Bonnie, quien respiraba completamente agitado, haciendo que ambos alientos chocasen.

Ambos se veían a los ojos, haciéndole imposible a Bonnie no sonrojarse otra vez.

Foxy le sonrió y dejó de apresarlo para, en seguida, adentrarse a su habitación a buscar una camisa, cerrando la puerta.

Bonnie no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, ¿por qué había correspondido el beso? Oh, cierto, sentía una atracción física por el pelirrojo increíblemente grande, pero ahora le ardían un poco los labios e, inconscientemente, los tocó con delicadeza reviviendo el beso en su mente.

Se agachó a recoger su mochila y, al tener ésta en brazos, corrió escaleras abajo chocando con Freddy y haciendo que ambos cayesen rodando por las escaleras.

Freddy se quejó al haber caído al suelo y todavía con Bonnie encima, quien se apresuró a quitarse y ayudarlo mientras Chica reía un poco.

—¿Estás bien, Freddy?—preguntó el pelimorado ya un poco más tranquilo.

—Yo sí, pero la pregunta aquí es, ¿tú lo estás? Te ves un poco alterado—el mayor se acomodó su ropa.

—¿Alterado, yo?—Bonnie sonrió nervioso—. No, para nada.

El castaño lo miró un tanto desconfiado pero al final alzó los hombros escondiendo su resignación.

—Bueno, aquí estoy, por si necesitas algo—concluyó la conversación para después subir las escaleras por su mochila.

Antes de entrar a su cuarto, vió cómo Foxy salía del suyo sonriendo tranquilo con su mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras tarareaba una canción.

El pelirrojo bajó las escaleras pateando una que otra lata sin querer mientras pensaba en el inicio de un pequeño plan que recién había creado.

"Amigos con derecho... suena perfecto, sólo queda que mi sexy conejito acepte". Esos eran los pensamientos del mayor mientras veía, disimuladamente, el trasero del pelimorado, quien no quería dirigirle la mirada, por lo tanto, hablaba con Chica sobre qué era para lo que precisamente estaba estudiando.

—Como siempre ando diciendo, ¡quiero ser chef!—la rubia sonreía ampliamente al imaginarse en un restaurante realmente famoso y reconocido recibiendo las felicitaciones de algún comensal o crítico.

—Ya sé, ya sé—Bonnie acarició el cabello de Chica—cocinas muy bien.

—¡Gracias!—Chica se sonrojó levemente por el cumplido—tú quieres ser artista en general, ¿no?

—Sí—el chico asintió con la cabeza dejando la cabeza de su amiga para buscar algo en su mochila—he aquí una de las pocas cosas de las que estoy orgulloso.

Sacó una carpeta de su mochila, y de ésta tomó un dibujo de la rubia frente a él, mostrándolo.

—Pues tienes talento—halagó la menor—qué hermosa es esa chica, ¿quién es?—bromeó, a lo que Bonnie rió.

—Igual tú—Bonnie guardó el objeto—no por nada nos permitieron entrar un año antes. Recién cumplimos 17.

La menor suspiró asintiendo mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Bonnie guardó sus cosas.

—Cierto, cierto.

Foxy se había quedado sentado en el mueble siendo ajeno a la conversación pero con muy buena vista, el culo de Bonnie era un perfecto paisaje, y más con los pantalones que llevaba puestos.

Freddy bajó por fin y todos salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la universidad, la cual estaba no muy lejos del lugar en el que los cuatro vivían.

Al llegar, los amigos se separaron al tener diferentes sueños, clases y carreras elegidas.

Freddy estudiaba 'Administración de empresas' ya que la mayoría en su familia había hecho igual y porque le llamaba la atención esa carrera en particular.

Chica tenía puestos los ojos en la comida, literalmente, por lo que su carrera era la de 'Gastronomía'.

Bonnie amaba el arte en general: la música, el teatro, el dibujo, el cine, la fotografía, las esculturas, los libros y poemas, la danza. Estudiaba en la Facultad de Artes de la universidad a la que la mayoría aspiraban, y a parte llevaba algunos cursos los sábados o las tardes de alguna de las cosas que amaba, generalmente era la música y la danza.

Y Foxy, él estaba estudiando 'Letras' (en la misma facultad que Bonnie) ya que, como su imaginación se lo permitía, creaba mundos fantásticos, los cuales tenía el don de describirlos con palabras haciendo nuevas aventuras con personajes inventados también.

Faltaba poco para que las clases comenzaran y Freddy y Chica ya se habían despedido, haciendo que Foxy y Bonnie quedaran solos.

Como el menor no sabía qué hacer precisamente, optó por irse a sus clases pero, al dar el primer paso, el pelirrojo le tomó del brazo impidiéndole irse.

—Espera, no te vayas. Te quiero proponer algo—el mayor volteó al de ojos carmín y le sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Q~qué es lo que m~me q~quieres propon~ner?—preguntó nervioso el menor mientras veía los ojos ámbar del más alto, perdiéndose un poco en su mirada.

—¿Te gustó el beso?—el pelirrojo se acercó hasta tener al pelimorado frente suya mientras alzaba la mirada para seguir viéndolo a los ojos por la diferencia de alturas de unos diez centímetros.

El menor asintió levemente sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque era la verdad, y, al sentir los brazos del pelirrojo rodearle la cintura, se intentó apartar, cosa que no fue posible.

»¿A dónde piensas ir, pequeño?—el pelirrojo fortificó el agarre—¿quieres oír mi propuesta para ya irte?

—Sí—Bonnie, al intentar apartarse, había colocado sus manos en el pecho del mayor y todavía no las quitaba de ahí, aunque no se había percatado de eso.

—Bien—Foxy aflojó el agarre mientras hacía una pausa—verás... tú me pareces extremadamente sexy y se me hace difícil no querer besarte y tocarte, ¿sientes igual?

El menor estaba más que sonrojado, esa confesión le había llegado de golpe y la pregunta había sido un K.O. prácticamente. Estaba debatiendo internamente en decirle la verdad o simplemente negar e irse de ahí, había optado por la segunda en su cerebro pero, por alguna extraña razón, de sus labios salió todo lo contrario.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? Porque sinceramente estás jodidamente bueno—ambos se sorprendieron por lo que el menor recién había dicho. Bonnie se tapó la boca preguntándose atónito de dónde había sacado tanta valentía para decir tal cosa.

Por su lado, Foxy sonrió con perversión para después decirle su propuesta.

—Excelente—Bonnie se extrañó por eso y vió confundido al mayor—porque mi propuesta es ésta: ¿Qué te parecería que fuéramos amigos con derecho?


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Boom! Otro K.O.

—¿A~amigos con d~derecho, dices?—estaba completamente sorprendido por la propuesta.

—Sí, ¿qué piensas?—dirigió sus manos al trasero del menor apretándolo un poco, logrando sacar un par de leves gemidos ahogados por parte de Bonnie, quien se había sonrojado mientras bajaba la mirada.

—N~no sé, d~déjame pensarlo—se safó del agarre un poco nervioso, aunque fue fácil, ya que Foxy no opuso resistencia.

El pelirrojo aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Me parece bien, ¿qué tal si me dices al acabar las clases?—comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia el edificio en el que se impartían sus clases—paso por tí a tu salón y vamos a comer. Freddy y Chica se quedan a otras actividades.

El menor se limitó a asentir mientras veía cómo se iba alejando con una sonrisa. No apartaba la mirada del chico, no quería. Vió cómo abrazaba por atrás a una chica peliblanca, quien saltó por el susto pero después se volteó para abrazarlo igual con una sonrisa divertida.

No sabía quién era o qué era de Foxy, pero igual tuvo el impulso de correr allá y apartarlos.

No lo hizo, sabía que si lo hubiera hecho Foxy le habría preguntado el porqué de su acción y no hubiera tenido ningún argumento.

Buscó su celular en su mochila llevándose un par de minutos con la búsqueda al tener varios libros y cosas así. Al encontrarlo lo desbloqueó apretando el único botón que poseía y vió la hora.

—¡Maldita sea!—corrió al mismo edificio al que Foxy había entrado pocos minutos antes entre risas con la peliblanca.

Se detuvo al ver la puerta de su salón cerrada y maldijo entre dientes una vez más a la vez que tocaba un par de veces.

No tardó mucho para que su castaño maestro le abriera.

—¿Tarde otra vez, joven Bonnie?—le dejó pasar y el pelimorado entró con la mirada baja.

—L~lo siento, m~maestro—se fue a sentar a su lugar mientras el maestro, de nombre Mike Schmidt, retomaba la clase.

—¿Qué te pasó esta vez?—preguntó el peliazul junto a él, susurrando.

—Foxy—se limitó a responder, de igual manera, mientras sacaba su cuaderno y un lápiz.

Se la pasaron hablando durante las clases sin ser descubiertos y estuvieron juntos el descanso, como todos los días. Pero éste, no era un día común, el pelimorado se la había pasado pensando en qué decirle a Foxy y ya tenía su respuesta.

Ese día, las clases se pasaron más rápido que de costumbre según el pelimorado, quien estaba despidiéndose del chico de ojos esmeralda frente suyo, en la entrada/salida de su salón.

—Bye, Bon—como ya era costumbre de los chicos, se abrazaron para después separarse.

Ya el salón estaba prácticamente vacío, sólo estaba Bonnie siendo regañado por Mike sobre la puntualidad del menor.

Al acabar el regaño, por pura casualidad, Foxy se asomó por la puerta, encontrándose con un apenado Bonnie.

—¿Nos vamos, Bonnie?—el pelimorado advirtió la presencia del mayor y caminó hacia él asintiendo.

Salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a un restaurante, famoso por su menú realmente variado, perfecto para ambos chicos.

»¿Qué pasó?—preguntó el mayor, sentándose al mismo tiempo que Bonnie en una mesa, refiriéndose al regaño que había recibido el chico frente suya.

—Llegué tarde a la clase—explicó restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Justo en ese momento, llegó un mesero para tomar su pedido.

—Yo quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas y conociendo a Bonnie... no, no sé—mencionó el oji-ámbar mientras veía a Bonnie con un poco de intriga, haciendo reír al pelimorado.

—Yo sé que sabes, no me gusta mucho la carne—el pelimorado se volteó para ver al mesero—una ensalada de manzana, por favor.

El señor se fue asintiendo dejando a ambos chicos solos para poder conversar.

—Entonces, Bonnie—el menor se volvió para ver a Foxy mientras sonreía inocentemente.

—Mande—respondió de manera educada.

—¿Qué me dices de la propuesta?

El menor, al recordar el porqué había acompañado a Foxy a comer, se sonrojó mientras comenzaba a jugar con el tenedor entre sus manos.

—Bu~bu~bueno, yo, eh... pues—sí sabía qué quería decir, pero, por alguna razón, le costaba decirlo.

—¿Tú...?—el pelirrojo se recargó en su silla con tranquilidad mientras miraba a los ojos al menor.

—S~sí—susurró desviando la mirada para no tener que lidiar consigo mismo al ver la mirada del pelirrojo.

—¿Sí?—Foxy sonrió emocionado, como si fuera un niño pequeño y le dieran permiso de ir a jugar con sus amigos.

El menor asintió con la cabeza pero sintió cómo una mano giraba su cabeza hasta quedar frente a frente con Foxy.

»Me parece excelente tu elección, conejito—el mayor pasó su dedo índice por los labios ajenos.

Pasó un pequeño lapso de tiempo y, el mismo mesero de hace un momento, les trajo sus platillos.

Cambiaron de tema en cuanto empezaron a comer, haciendo que varias risas se escaparan de los labios de ambos. Vaya que los dos tenían un muy buen sentido del humor.

Al acabar de comer, Foxy pagó la comida y se dirigieron a su casa.

Bonnie tenía las más puras intenciones de hacer su tarea y descansar, pero Foxy... no.

En cuanto el pelirrojo cerró la puerta de la casa, al ya estar ambos adentro, se abalanzó contra el menor, tomando y aventando ambas mochilas a la sala, cayendo en algún lugar de ésta.

Atacó sus labios formando un beso demandante, el cual, obviamente, fue correspondido.

Sin ver muy bien hacia dónde iba, el mayor siguió caminando, tomando a Bonnie de la cadera firmemente, haciendo que él también caminara, aunque de espaldas.

Bonnie había pasado sus manos por el cuello de Foxy, llevándolas en un recorrido por su nuca, hombros, parte de su espalda y ocasionalmente enredando sus dedos en el rojo cabello.

Pararon el beso al sentir cómo el pelimorado chocaba contra la pared de una manera un poco brusca, dejando ambos cuerpos totalmente juntos. De su boca salió un leve quejido pero igual le restó importancia al pequeño dolor que causó el golpe.

Buscó y encontró los ambarinos ojos del chico frente a él, mirándolo con cierto toque de lujuria, lo que hizo que se excitase un poco más de lo que el beso había causado ya.

Foxy llevó sus manos en un corto camino al borde del buzo negro de Bonnie y se lo quitó rápidamente. Hizo lo mismo con la camisa del menor para después sentir los dedos de Bonnie desabrochar cada botón de su camisa.

Juntaron de nuevo sus labios de manera desesperada mientras Bonnie, como podía, iba sacándole la camisa a Foxy al haberla desabrochado por completo, y Foxy se encargaba de recorrer el abdomen y espalda descubierta del pelimorado, sacando algunos gemidos ahogados, por el beso, al rozar sus pezones.

Foxy llevó sus manos a los glúteos de de Bonnie y seguido de esto a su entrepierna, sintiendo ya su erección.

—Hey, ¿ya tan rápido te has puesto así?—dijo de manera burlona, cortando el beso, haciendo que Bonnie se sonrojara y le golpeara levemente en el pecho.

—Cállate—mencionó un poco jadeante—que tú estás igual... o peor.

Foxy sonrió de manera pervertida y llevó sus manos nuevamente a las piernas de Bonnie, cargándolo haciendo que Bonnie enredara sus piernas en su cintura.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, olvidándose de la ropa que habían dejado tirada en el suelo de la planta baja. Subió como pudo las escaleras, al tener a Bonnie en frente y habiendo varias latas vacías en las escaleras.

Al llegar al segundo piso, Foxy atacó el cuello blanquecino del oji-carmín, ya que se encontraba prácticamente frente a él, haciendo que de la boca de Bonnie salieran algunos pequeños gemidos que, en realidad, el pelimorado ni siquiera intentaba reprimir, y unos leves quejidos al sentir los dientes del otro incrustarse "débilmente" en su piel.

Foxy siguió caminando hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraban dos puertas frente a frente, la de la habitación Bonnie y la suya. Se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda, entrando a una habitación un tanto desordenada, en la que había una batería en la esquina contraria de la que se encontraba la cama, en la cual cayó Bonnie con un poco de brusquedad al ser aventado por Foxy.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo parado y se quitó los zapatos y calcetines un poco apurado mientras Bonnie hacía lo mismo, aún acostado en la cama.

En seguida Bonnie se levantó sintiendo el frío suelo en sus pies, se acercó a Foxy y comenzó otro beso aún más candente y demandante que el anterior, el cual obviamente Foxy correspondió, tomando el mando rápidamente.

El pelirrojo comenzó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de Bonnie hasta llegar al pantalón de éste. Sin romper el beso, desabrochó el pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo hasta las rodillas, Bonnie imitó su acción un tanto desesperado.

Se separaron un poco para quitarse de una vez por todas los pantalones y, al estar en ropa interior, Foxy empujó a Bonnie hacia la cama, éste, obediente, se acostó mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

Foxy se acercó a él y comenzó a morder, lamer y pellizcar los pezones de Bonnie, haciendo que el pelimorado gimiera varias veces mientras enterraba sus manos en la cama del mayor.

—M~maldición, Foxy—Bonnie intentó separar al mayor, logrando su cometido. Al tener a Foxy sentado en la cama, a horcajadas, se sentó sobre el miembro del más alto comenzando a hacer fricción.

—No conocía esta faceta de tí, Bonnie—comentó burlón el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a dejar más marcas en el cuello del menor mientras masajeaba su erección—me gusta.

Bonnie se sonrojó un poco por el comentario pero igual siguió con lo suyo acompañando sus acciones con algunos gemidos.

Pasaron segundos para que Foxy se desesperara, volviendo a acostar a Bonnie para después quitarle el bóxer.

»Se viene lo bueno—el pelirrojo le mostró tres dedos a Bonnie, quien, sin vacilar, comenzó a chupar hasta que Foxy los alejó.

Metió uno sacando un pequeño gemido de dolor de parte de Bonnie, ignorando eso, siguió con lo suyo hasta haber metido los tres dedos. Bonnie seguía incómodo por la sensación pero esperaba que ese sentimiento cambiara en poco tiempo.

Foxy se quitó la ropa interior y, antes de entrar, Bonnie lo detuvo.

—T~te agradecería que cada v~vez—jadeaba un poco pero tenía la completa atención de Foxy—que hiciéramos e~esto, usa~usaras protección.

Lo que recién había dicho, había dejado confundido y sorprendido a Foxy, pero no discutió. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y, de un cajón de su cómoda sacó un condón, el cual se colocó mientras caminaba hacia Bonnie, quien se había sonrojado nuevamente.

—¿En qué estábamos?—preguntó sarcástico Foxy mientras se subía a la cama quedando sobre Bonnie.

El menor sonrió divertido y se acercó a Foxy besándolo nuevamente comenzando una batalla con sus lenguas excitando un poco más al pelirrojo, que, sin pensar mucho en lo que iba a hacer, penetró a Bonnie de una sola estocada, haciendo que éste se separase de sus labios, sorprendido y adolorido. Había soltado un grito de dolor mientras intentaba hacer todo lo posible por no llorar.

»¿Estás bien?—habló el mayor mientras comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla del oji-carmín.

El pelimorado negó levemente y se abrazó al cuello de Foxy, buscando un poco de comodidad.

Con una mano, Foxy comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Bonnie, quitándole la coleta y con la otra, comenzó a masajear el miembro del menor, buscando que éste se relajara.

Pasó un minuto quizá, cuando Bonnie gimió por las caricias y comenzó a buscar más contacto del pelirrojo comenzando a mover sus caderas.

Foxy sonrió y comenzó a moverse lentamente, sacando algunos jadeos y gemidos por parte del menor. Había comenzado lento para que Bonnie se acostumbrase.

—F~Foxy, más—logró articular entre gemidos mientras se aferraba aún más al cuello del mayor mientras movía sus caderas.

El pelirrojo tomó a Bonnie de las caderas y comenzó a embestirle salvaje y bruscamente mientras Bonnie gemía, tanto de dolor como de placer, en su oído y, ocasionalmente, hacía un chupón en el cuello del mayor, sacándole a Foxy algunos gruñidos de placer junto a algunos jadeos.

—¡Ah, F~Foxy!—gimió el menor al sentir que moriría de placer al ser tocado un punto en específico en su interior—¡A~ahí, más!

—A tus órdenes—respondió Foxy comenzando a dirigir sus embestidas a ese punto volviéndose loco al escuchar gemir a su conejito en su oído mientras jadeaba.

Con cada movimiento, ambos ya sentían cerca el clímax, por lo tanto, Foxy comenzó a masturbar a Bonnie, quien sentía que en algún momento explotaría en muchas emociones.

—B~Bonnie, me v~vengo—jadeó el mayor mientras buscaba los labios del menor.

—Y~yo igual—el menor vió a Foxy y, de forma un poco costosa por el movimiento, unieron sus labios en un beso más tranquilo que los otros pero igual había un toque juguetón por parte de Foxy.

No pasó mucho para que ambos se corrieran y Foxy salió de Bonnie para poder quitarse el anticonceptivo.

Lo tiró en el cesto de basura que tenía en su cuarto tomó su ropa interior para después ponérsela y tomar la de Bonnie.

El pelirrojo le ayudó a ponerse sus boxers ya que estaba un poco adolorido.

—Dulces sueños, moradito—dijo Foxy después de besarle la frente a Bonnie, quien estaba bostezando, después de eso, el pelimorado se quedó dormido con un leve sonrojo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Foxy sonrió al ver al pelimorado durmiendo plácidamente en su cama y quiso acostarse junto a él pero debía recoger la ropa que habían dejado en la planta baja si no querían causar sospecha.

Tomó sus pantalones y se los colocó para después salir de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Iba muy tranquilo, hasta que escuchó la risa de Chica afuera. Se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras, lastimándose un poco la planta de los pies por las estúpidas latas hasta que llegó a donde yacía la ropa superior de ambos.

Escuchó cómo una llave era insertada en la cerradura de la casa y tomó rápidamente la ropa para volver a correr escaleras arriba, volviéndose a lastimar por las latas.

Escuchó el abrir de la puerta y un grito de Freddy anunciando que habían llegado.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio y después entró a su habitación para cerrar la puerta lo más delicado posible.

Como Bonnie tenía un sueño ni tan ligero ni tan pesado, optó por ponerle su ropa, pero primero, él se colocó su camisa sin abotonar.

Tomó la camisa roja de Bonnie y, alzando un poco el cuerpo del menor, se la colocó con un poco de dificultad. Dejó el buzo a un lado ya que consideraba que podría darle calor.

Bonnie se revolvió en sus brazos acomodándose mejor en su pecho, haciendo que Foxy sonriera y acariciase el sedoso cabello del menor.

Consideró que podría costarle un poco más el ponerle el pantalón, así que cargó a Bonnie como si fuese una princesa y abrió la puerta, con algo de dificultad, agradeciendo que ninguno de sus amigos lo vieran.

Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada de Bonnie, maldiciendo que estuviese cerrada, por lo que tuvo que maniobrar de nuevo para poder abrirla sin que Bonnie se cayese del agarre.

Al entrar, suspiró dejando a Bonnie acostado en su cama a lo que el menor volvió a acomodarse, tomando el pequeño peluche que poseía.

Foxy sonrió con ternura y salió de la habitación, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con una pequeña rubia frente a él con la ropa de Bonnie en sus manos, la cual tenía planeado llevar a la habitación del pelimorado después de éste.

—¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto?—preguntó Chica con un tono maternal mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura, sosteniendo aún la ropa del pelimorado.

—No, no se puede—respondió tranquilo Foxy mientras le quitaba la ropa de las manos para después volver a entrar al cuarto de Bonnie y dejarla en la mesita de noche del menor.

Salió nuevamente, apartando un poco a Chica, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Foxy—llamó ésta antes de que entrara a su cuarto—somos amigos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea...

Foxy suspiró y se acercó a la chica, que se encontraba algo confundida con todo el asunto.

—Ya lo sé, Chica—mencionó el pelirrojo—pero no tengo la necesidad de decirlo.

Y seguido de eso, dejó a la rubia en el pasillo para después encerrarse en su habitación.

La chica chasqueó la lengua enojada y bajó las escaleras evitando las latas.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó Freddy al ver a su amiga algo enfadada.

—Sí, sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?—se sentó junto al castaño en el comedor y apartó un par de cosas para poder recargar sus codos.

Siguieron hablando hasta que a Chica se le hizo imposible ignorar toda la suciedad en la casa, por lo que, con algo de flojera, se dedicó a limpiarla. Claro que con ayuda del castaño, que había sido obligado a limpiar las escaleras y el comedor mientras Chica se encargaba de la sala.

Chica se encontraba acomodando cada papel de modo que todo quedara completamente ordenado. Las bolas de papel las arrojaba a un cesto que había junto a un sillón y los lapiceros los dejaba junto a los ya acomodados papeles que reposaban en el brazo de uno de los dos sillones. Había encontrado las mochilas de Foxy y Bonnie regadas cerca de uno de los sillones, por lo que las tomó y las llevó al segundo piso, dejándolas junto a la puerta de cada uno.

Al bajar, vió que Freddy estaba acabando de limpiar el comedor, fue a la sala y tomó los papeles y lapiceros, acercándose con estos para dejarlos en el centro, viendo cómo Freddy dejaba los últimos vasos en el fregadero para que alguno de los cuatro los lavara.

Se dirigió a las escaleras, ya que le faltaba todavía limpiar eso y le pidió ayuda a Chica. Ella aceptó y comenzó a juntar las latas de los últimos escalones mientras que Freddy hacía lo mismo con las de los primeros.

Al tener ya todas las latas juntas al principio de las escaleras, Chica sacó una bolsa de basura, que había en la cocina y puso todas las latas en ésta mientras Freddy sostenía la bolsa por el borde.

—Ya está, la casa se ve más bonita cuando está limpia—dijo Chica feliz dirigiéndose a la cocina—aunque no tenemos nada que comer—hizo un puchero.

—Tranquila, le pediré a Foxy que compre comida—mencionó Freddy.

—¿Por qué Foxy?—preguntó la más pequeña.

—Es el más flojo de los cuatro—respondió sonriente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras—. Iré a mi cuarto, debo hacer tarea.

El castaño tomó su mochila, que estaba tirada junto con la de Chica en la puerta de la entrada, y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando sola a Chica, quien fue por su mochila y buscó un pedazo de papel para después sentarse en una de las sillas y tomar un lapicero. Comenzó a escribir lo que faltaba en la alacena y frigorífico para poder hacerles de comer a sus amigos de manera que todos quedasen satisfechos.

Al terminar la lista, dejó el lapicero donde estaba y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso, se encontró con un adormilado Bonnie que salía de su habitación.

—Hola, Bonnie—saludó la menor acercándose—. ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

—Hola, Chica—el menor bostezó—. Claro, ¿cuál?

—¿Le podrías dar esto a Foxy?—le extendió el papelito, esperando a que el más alto lo tomara y, cuando eso sucedió, entró a su cuarto con una sonrisa.

—Huevos, leche, zanahorias, lechuga, manzanas, queso, ¿qué rayos?—Bonnie tardó en comprender que era lo que hacía falta en la casa ya que se encontraba adormilado.

Tocó la puerta del pelirrojo hasta que el mayor abrió encontrándose con Bonnie tal cual lo había dejado, quedándose embobado ya que Bonnie se veía realmente adorable: cabello suelto, despeinado, que cubría un poco su cara, sus bóxers y camisa un poco holgada.

—¿Qué ocurre, conejito?—preguntó con un tono picarón a lo que Bonnie se sonrojó mientras acercaba el papel al pecho del mayor, quien lo tomó—. ¿Qué es esto?

—No sé, Chica me lo dio para que te lo diera. Creo que quiere que hagas las compras—el menor ya se veía un poco más despierto y, mientras hablaba se había recargado en el marco de la puerta, subiendo el pie derecho a la altura de la rodilla izquierda mientras cruzaba sus brazos, viéndose realmente sexy a la vista del mayor.

—¿Ah, sí?—el oji-ámbar suspiró mientras revisaba la lista y, en cuanto levantó la mirada vió cómo Bonnie, con un soplido, quitaba un mechón de su frente para después voltear a verlo, conectando sus miradas por unos segundos hasta que ambos la apartaron con un leve sonrojo—. ¿Me acompañarías a comprar?

—B~bueno—respondió el pelimorado mientras iba componiendo su postura hasta quedar frente a frente con Foxy para después comenzar a caminar a su cuarto—solo me pondré mi pantalón... y tú deberías abrocharte la camisa, ¿no crees?

Foxy bajó su vista a su pecho, viendo éste semi desnudo si no fuera por los bordes de la camisa que cubrían apenas algo. Cuando alzó la vista, Bonnie ya estaba colocándose los pantalones en su cuarto con la puerta abierta, sin notar la mirada del pelirrojo, hasta que se volteó con los pantalones ya puestos, sonrojándose de inmediato.

»Hey, n~no me veas así—Bonnie salió de su cuarto un tanto incómodo pero luego sonrió con un poco de burla, cosa que extrañó al pelirrojo—¿quieres ir con la camisa así o qué?

El mayor rió pero su carcajada fue interrumpida al sentir las manos del menor comenzar a abotonar su camisa con suma delicadeza y maestría, insertando cada botón en los pequeños hoyitos que había en el borde contrario a estos. Sonrió enternecido y, al ver que Bonnie había llegado hasta el botón del cuello, le tomó del mentón rápidamente y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios, sacándole una sonrisa al menor.

—Vamos, entonces—indicó el pelirrojo a lo que Bonnie se apartó de la puerta para que pudiera pasar el pelirrojo, que en cuanto salió, le dió el papel con las cosas a Bonnie y se colocó frente a él, flexionando las rodillas y poniendo sus brazos cerca de su espalda esperando a que Bonnie se subiera.

El pelimorado rió por la acción del mayor y entre algunas risas, que se escapaban por accidente de sus labios, se acomodó en la espalda del mayor para luego dejar de sentir sus pies en el suelo. Colocó sus brazos en los hombros del pelirrojo mientras que sus piernas rodeaban a Foxy de la cintura.

El oji-ámbar rió mientras bajaba las escaleras con Bonnie encima, recordaba cómo siempre lo cargaba así cuando pequeños, Freddy hacía lo mismo con Chica y se ponían a hacer carreras así, para luego dejar que Bonnie y Chica terminasen el último tramo, bajándolos rápidamente.

Cuando salieron de la casa, Foxy saltó un poquito para acomodar mejor a Bonnie y comenzó a caminar hacia alguna tienda de víveres.

—Cómo extrañaba que me cargaras así—le susurró el pelimorado al oído un tanto provocativo, haciendo que Foxy sonriese con un toque de perversión al haber escuchado al menor.

Bonnie recargó su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Foxy, embriagándose con el aroma de éste mientras esperaba a llegar al lugar al que se dirigían.

Al llegar, Foxy cruzó las puertas después de que éstas se abrieron automáticamente, recibiendo algunas miradas extrañadas por cómo cargaba a Bonnie. Logró escuchar algunos susurros por su buen oído. "Inmaduros". Rodó los ojos y continuó su camino.

—¿Traes la lista?—llegó a donde se encontraban unos carritos de metal y plástico con el logotipo de la tienda.

Con cuidado bajó a Bonnie de su espalda y lo volvió a cargar como a una princesa, creando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Bonnie. Colocó al menor en el carrito, haciendo que éste contrajera las rodillas a su pecho para caber, sin protestar, ya que cuando eran pequeños, solía estar ahí todo el tiempo cuando los papás de Freddy (que eran los más divertidos y liberales) los llevaban con ellos de compras.

—¡Sí que sí!—respondió la pregunta viendo la mirada divertida Foxy, dándose cuenta de lo que recién había dicho, tapando su boca rápidamente con sus manos y agachando la cabeza, escondiéndola entre sus rodillas.

—¡Tu tic verbal!—gritó Foxy mientras comenzaba a reír—como extrañaba que tu hermosa voz dijera eso.

Bonnie alzó la vista un poco confundido al escuchar eso, viendo al pelirrojo reír con ternura.

—¿Te gustaba m~mi tic?—preguntó llamando la atención de Foxy, quien no pudo evitar hacer el chiste.

—¡Sí que sí!—respondió tomando de las mejillas al pelimorado y plantándole un beso—¡Me encantaba!

Bonnie se sonrojó completamente por la acción y las palabras, volviendo a agachar la cabeza mientras sentía cómo Foxy empezaba a empujar el carrito.

»¿Qué es lo primero en la lista?—el pelirrojo comenzó a pasear por pasillos al azar, pasando por los detergentes, comida para animales, carne, lácteos, verduras.

—Uhm...—el pelimorado vió la lista—. Carne—hizo una mueca de disgusto y Foxy rió dirigiéndose al lugar en el que se encontraba el producto que buscaban.


	4. Capítulo 4

—Carne—repitió Foxy empujando el carrito mientras se dirigía hacia donde los productos de ese tipo se encontraban.

Bonnie se asqueaba cada vez más al entrar por el pasillo en donde la carne congelada se encontraba a la vista de cualquiera.

—Corre, apresúrate—rogó casi chillando el menor, tapándose los ojos sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría vomitar.

—Claro, conejito—Foxy rió para después tomar un paquete de carne embutida y colocarlo en el carrito, apartado de Bonnie.

Salió del pasillo y se acercó al oído del pelimorado.

»Ya no hay peligro—se burló un poco—¿qué más?

Bonnie abrió los ojos y fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada para después ver la lista y sonreír.

—Zanahorias—pausó para ver la cara de Foxy—brócoli, lechuga, tomates, champiñones, calabazas y papas.

El de orbes amarillas hizo un puchero para después cambiar su cara al escuchar la risa de Bonnie.

»Vamos, los vegetales no son ningún "peligro", marinero cobarde—se vengó bajando del carrito para caminar junto al mayor y poder escoger bien los vegetales.

Foxy aceptó su venganza con una risa sonora y fuerte pero no molesta. Una risa verdadera. Lo que hizo que Bonnie se sonrojase un poco.

Al llegar a la zona de los vegetales, Foxy se limitó a ver cómo el pelimorado avanzaba con sabiduría y rapidez por los pasillos tomando las mejores verduras y yendo ocasionalmente al carrito para dejarlas.

Cuando finalizó eso, Bonnie habló.

—Vamos a los lácteos, Chica quiere leche.

El oji-ámbar asintió y comenzó a empujar el carrito al tiempo que caminaba junto a Bonnie, quien iba observando todos los pasillos para encontrar el del producto solicitado.

—Ahí está, conejito—. Foxy señaló el pasillo a su derecha y Bonnie pareció reaccionar y en seguida se dirigió al pasillo tomando unas cuántas cajas de leche entre sus brazos. Volvió al carrito y dejó la leche dentro de éste.

Foxy sonrió un poco al ver la concentración que Bonnie tenía a la hora de hacer cualquier actividad. En estos momentos, el pelimorado se encontraba leyendo la lista.

—Bien, falta mantequilla, yogurt, tres paquetes de bebidas energizantes, jugo, refresco y unos dos kilos de café—mencionó para después guardar la lista en sus bolsillos—. ¿Crees acordarte?

Foxy asintió sin haber escuchado tan siquiera qué había dicho.

»Vamos primero por las bebidas, está más cerca—. Bonnie comenzó a caminar y Foxy comenzó a empujar el carrito hasta el siguiente pasillo.

Se llevaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos haciendo las compras y ya se encontraban en la calle, caminando hacia la casa mientras cargaban las bolsas.

—Oye, Bonnie—llamó el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó volteando a ver al mayor.

—Pequeña duda.

—Sí, dime.

—¿No te duele nada?—soltó sin más a lo que Bonnie se sonrojó—. Me refiero a que hasta donde yo sabía eres virgen, ¿no? Debió doler, aunque sea un poco.

—Foxy, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy directo?—preguntó incómodo el menor, viendo cómo el pelirrojo asentía.

—Sí, varias veces en realidad, también que no tengo delicadeza y no soy sutil.

—Pues deberías mejorar eso—mencionó—. En cuanto a tu pregunta, prefiero quedarme callado.

Foxy se extrañó de sobre manera. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—Oh, está bien entonces—. Y fue lo último que se dijo en la plática.

Llegaron a la casa y encontraron a Chica leyendo una revista, acostada en el sillón.

—Llegamos, Chica. He aquí todo lo que querías—. Bonnie se acercó a la mesa y dejó todas las bolsas que él llevaba sobre esta—. Si me disculpan, iré a hacer mi tarea.

El pelimorado subió sin esperar alguna respuesta, tomó la mochila que estaba junto a su puerta, abrió ésta y entró a la habitación para después cerrar de un portazo.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras se recargaba en la puerta y lentamente se deslizó hacia el piso, quedando sentado, abrazando sus piernas mientras varias lágrimas descendían rápido por sus mejillas. Ese tema ya lo había dejado atrás. Era más fácil que nadie supiera de lo que pasó en años anteriores, sin embargo, la pregunta de Foxy le hizo recordar absolutamente todo.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y trató de callarse. Reprimió sus sollozos lo más que pudo hasta que el ruido desapareció después del sonido de una puerta cerrarse. Se sintió libre de llorar de nuevo.

Todos los recuerdos le atormentaban horriblemente. Pasó una mano por su abdomen; de pronto un sentimiento de debilidad e impotencia lo invadió. Sintió de nuevo el dolor que se apoderó de él años antes.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó después de haber comenzado a llorar, pero reaccionó al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta.

—Eh, Bonnie—. Era su queridísimo pelirrojo—. Dice Chica que ya está la cena; baja, por favor.

Se secó las lágrimas rápido y carraspeó.

—Sí, ya voy—. Su voz salió tan tranquila y alegre como siempre. No era malo fingiendo—. Gracias por decirme.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a un pequeño espejo que tenía colgado en una de las paredes. Sus ojos se veían muy rojos, se notaba a kilómetros en cada facción del chico que había llorado por mucho tiempo. Había un cambio al rededor de sus ojos, se veía un poco más oscuro. En sus mejillas había un rastro de lágrimas. Simplemente no podría pasar desapercibido, a menos que...

Bonnie se dirigió a su buró y del último cajón, escondido en una esquina sacó su maquillaje. No lo había usado en mucho tiempo. Desde que los moretones ya no eran visibles. Era un profesional en esto de ocultar cualquier cosa, por lo tanto no se llevó más de un minuto arreglándose un poco. Lo de los ojos rojos... Decir que se había quedado dormido iba a convencer seguro a Chica, que era la más insistente y perspicaz de sus amigos.

Salió de su habitación con una sonrisa tranquila y bajó las escaleras. Justo cuando estuvo en el último escalón sintió una mirada sobre él. Se volteó hacia el comedor y vió cómo Foxy, Chica y Freddy le observaban muy atentos.

—¿Chicos?—preguntó incómodo—. ¿Todo bien? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—. "A parte de maquillaje, evidentemente" pensó.

La rubia reaccionó a lo que dijo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

—Oh, no, nada. Ven, vamos a cenar—pidió golpeando la silla al lado de su lugar, dando a entender que quería que el pelimorado se sentase. Él obedeció.

Notó que frente a él había una ensalada que se veía realmente apetitosa y sonrió sincero. Tomó unos cubiertos y comenzó a comer. Todos, con un poco de sospecha, imitaron la acción del oji-carmín, tratando de no causarle incomodidad.

Cuando Bonnie subió las escaleras después de haber llegado con las compras, Chica se acercó a Foxy.

—Lo conozco—susurró en el oído del más alto—. Tiene algo.

Foxy se desconcertó, pero entendió qué quiso decir la rubia al escuchar un portazo en la planta alta.

Esperó unos minutos y se decidió a subir. Ya estaba a punto de pasar por el pequeño pasillo cuando escuchó unos sollozos del cuarto de Bonnie. Siguió caminando y abrió la puerta de su habitación para segundos después cerrarla y sentarse junto a la puerta del pelimorado, tratando de descubrir algo, lo que sea, lo más mínimo.

Estuvo así un buen rato, escuchando los sollozos de su amigo, tratando de entender lo que balbuceaba a veces. Pudo comprender algunas cosas como "idiota" y más insultos leves para él.

Se volteó hacia las escaleras al escuchar unos delicados pasos. Intercambió unas señas con Chica y después le dijo a Bonnie que bajara a cenar.

Se marchó y le contó todo a Chica y Freddy, ellos se miraron entre sí e hicieron unas muecas preocupados.

—¿Qué será?—preguntó Freddy, tratando de encontrar algún patrón de comportamiento en Bonnie.

—¿Algo que tengas que contar, Foxy?—. Chica aprovechó su oportunidad para sacarle información—. ¿Nada nuevo que hayas notado en Bonnie?—. El tono que Chica usaba era tan obvio que Foxy rodó los ojos y le enseñó el dedo medio con una mueca seria y enojada.

—No—respondió seco.

—¿Seguro?—. Freddy se unió al ver la manera en que Foxy reaccionó.

—Bueno, simplemente tenemos un trato—dijo molesto—. Solo eso, ¿entendido?—. Sus amigos asintieron—. Y hasta donde yo sé, él aceptó el trato voluntariamente y no se vió afectado de manera negativa.

Chica refunfuñó enojada.

—¿Qué clase de trato?—volvió a preguntar la rubia.

—No quiero ni tengo porqué decirte—. Y entonces el pelirrojo se fue a su silla con la mirada en alto.

Los otros dos imitaron su acción y poco tiempo después Bonnie bajó por las escaleras. Cenaron prácticamente en silencio.

Al acabar, Bonnie tomó su plato y se dirigió a la cocina para después lavarlo y guardarlo con tranquilidad. Se dirigió a las escaleras y antes de subir el pelirrojo le detuvo.

—Eh, Bonnie—mencionó con una sonrisa un poco forzada—. ¿No quieres quedarte a hablar?

—Oh, no, gracias—respondió tranquilo en oji-carmín comenzando a subir las escaleras—. Estoy cansado, ya quiero dormir.

Habiendo dicho esa mentira prosiguió su camino y llegó a su cuarto. Suspiró al tiempo que se sacaba la camisa y los pantalones de una buena vez. Quería estar cómodo, al menos físicamente.

Se dirigió a su cómoda y sacó un suéter rojo que se veía ya muy desgastado y pálido. Se lo colocó con tranquilidad y cuidado, sabiendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. El suéter le quedaba inmenso, tomando en cuenta que le llegaba abajo de los muslos, cubría por completo sus manos y se podían notar levemente sus hombros por la abertura del cuello de la prenda.

Si algo le fascinaba a Bonnie era usar ropa de talla más grande que la suya, más aún cuando de dormir se trataba. No se molestó en buscar alguna prenda inferior ya que con el suéter y los boxers era suficiente para él.

Se subió a su cama y segundos después se hizo un ovillo entre las sábanas, con la pura intención de dormir. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de alejar todos esos recuerdos que le atormentaban. Era imposible.

Él sabía que eso nunca podría superarlo. Él sabía que cualquier pequeña cosa, cualquier pequeña y mísera cosa que tuviera que ver con su pasado haría que su inestabilidad emocional y un poco mental saliera a flote. Todo lo razonable se iba al carajo mientras el pelimorado se volvía un manojo de nervios, depresión y desesperación capaz de matarse. Ya lo había intentado antes. No funcionó nada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin darse cuenta. Sintió un impulso por pasar algo filoso por su cuerpo. No estaría de ese modo si Foxy, implícitamente, no le hubiera recordado su manera de ser de antes.

Al no poder dormir ya que era demasiado temprano, tomando en cuenta que solía desvelarse junto a sus amigos, comenzó a golpear su cabeza en la almohada con brusquedad. A veces soltaba un pequeño jadeo de cansancio o sollozos un poco fuertes. Tenía la esperanza de que en algún punto se diera un golpe tan fuerte que quedara inconsciente. Era imposible ya que se trataba de una mullida y suave almohada. Cayó en la cuenta de que necesitaría una superficie más dura.

Se volteó hacia la pared con desesperación, viendo ésta con detenimiento. Era... perfecta. Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo rápidamente. Sus sollozos eran más fuertes. Se había dado la libertad de llorar tan fuerte como quería, había olvidado que vivía con otros tres chicos, al parecer.

Recargó su cabeza en la pared sin mucho cuidado y colocó sus manos a cada costado, ocasionalmente golpeando la pared con éstas mientras reunía coraje y valor para golpearse.

—Vaya—susurró Chica escuchando a Bonnie arriba—. Foxy deberías ir.

—Chica tiene razón—secundó Freddy—. Te tiene más confianza a ti.

—¿Qué tendrá?—. Foxy se dirigió a las escaleras y las subió—. Jamás había visto a Bonnie así—balbuceó para sí mismo.

El pelimorado ya se sentía preparado para poder olvidarse del mundo. Si tenía suerte el golpe acabaría con su vida. La desesperación había llegado a su extremo, como solía pasar al sacar el tema de su adolescencia a flote. Era una parte de Bonnie que él prefería no mostrar porque no traía nada bueno.

Alejó su cabeza de la pared balanceándose un poco hacia atrás. Suspiró unos segundos y, justo antes de soltar todo su peso hacia delante alguien tocó su puerta.

—Uhm, Bonnie—llamó Foxy tocando levemente—. ¿Todo bien? ¿Estás bien?

Bonnie se volteó hacia la puerta un poco sorprendido, se quedó hincado en la cama. Carraspeó levemente.

—Claro, todo está bien—respondió con voz tranquila—. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Mientras hablaba se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas del suéter y trataba de arreglar su aspecto un poco.

—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó.

—Oh, sí—. Bonnie se levantó de su cama y con paso lento se colocó frente a la puerta. Tomó la perilla entre sus dedos y recargó su cabeza en la puerta por unos segundos mientras suspiraba—. Pasa—. Abrió tan pronto como se sintió listo, sonriéndole al pelirrojo forzadamente.

Foxy notó la falsa sonrisa, puesto que el pelimorado solía sonreír mostrando sus blancos y grandes dientes. Esta sonrisa había consistido en levantar las comisuras de sus labios levemente.

El pelirrojo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y esperó a Bonnie, quien cerró la puerta y prendió la luz de su habitación para después sentarse junto a Foxy.

—Bonnie, ¿seguro que estás bien?—. Foxy le miró directo a los ojos, logrando apreciar súplica en ellos, pudo jurar que Bonnie le pedía ayuda a gritos con esa simple mirada.


End file.
